


Home is Where You Hide Your Sex Machine

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fucking Machines, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: After a long road trip, Tyler has some time to himself. He uses it wisely.





	Home is Where You Hide Your Sex Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Major love to aoutrance for their fabulous editing skills. Thanks Bro <3.

There was nothing Tyler Seguin loved more than coming home from a long road trip. He loved Dallas and the familiarity of the streets and the people. He loved seeing his boys, their excited wagging tails and doggy kisses. He loved having time to himself in his own space, but most of all, he loved finally getting to come the way he liked most.

 

It’s not like Tyler didn’t get any action on the road. There are faceless women by the dozen, a couple rushed hand jobs from similarly faceless guys in darkened bathrooms or alleyways. Most recently, and to Tyler’s delight, there had been a few fumbled hook-ups with Jamie which was moving into promising territory. So Tyler’s dick was getting plenty of action, which was totally fine, but sometimes there’s nothing better than being spread wide and fucked into a babbling mess.

 

Tyler sent out a message to the guys that he was turning off his phone for the next 24 hours and to leave him the fuck alone unless they wanted to be scarred for life. 

 

He figured a shower would be the best place to start but there was some set-up he needed to take care of first.

 

In the back of Tyler’s closet, which had earned him so much chirping over his shoe collection, Tyler retrieved a black roadcase-looking box and wheeled it out into his bedroom, setting it about 4 feet back from the base of his bed.

 

He unlatched the hinged lid and flipped it open, checking over the mechanisms inside.

 

He withdrew two rods and screwed them together forming one long rod, before sliding it through a hole in the side of the box which faced his bed and then attaching it to the main mechanism.

 

Next he dragged the length of cable to an outlet and plugged it in, hearing a faint beep as the machine turned on.

 

Tyler fumbled around the bottom of the box, moving various items around until he found the remote. He tested the batteries and was pleased when the rod poking out of the end of the box began to move in a fluid back and forth motion.

 

“Perfect.” Tyler grinned to himself and dived back into the box for the last few items.

 

There were a lot of choices for Tyler to pick from. The toy attachments were various shapes and sizes catering to all kinds of moods but Tyler knew exactly what he wanted.

 

He selected a dark blue dildo of average size, slightly longer than his dick but smaller in girth. He carried it to his ensuite and dropped it into the sink before heading to his travel bag. He’d made a purchase on his way home, memories fresh of the previous night when he finally got Jamie to let him stick a hand down his pants.

 

Let it be known that Jamie Benn was a beautifully proportioned human being and that Tyler was exceedingly grateful for this.

 

The dark green dildo was bigger than what Tyler usually played with but he gauged it to be about the same size as Jamie. As an added bonus, it came with an attachment that was compatible for Tyler’s machine, so winning.

 

He returned to the bathroom, his new purchase in hand and started running the hot water tap as he fought the vacuum sealed packaging for his prize. When it was open, Tyler washed both toys thoroughly, he laid them out on a fresh towel and stripped down for his shower.

 

The hot water felt good; six road games in a row was hell on his body, so many flights and the accompanying jet lag. He’d also missed the pressure of his showerhead. Hotels could never live up to its magnificence.

 

Tyler reached for the shampoo first, lathering it over his scalp, fingers firm as they worked the sweat and grime from his hair. Jamie had had his fingers in Tyler’s hair last night. Gripping tight and tugging Tyler to where he wanted him as they kissed. Tyler shivered at the memory, licking his lips as he felt the first stirrings of arousal curl in his belly. 

 

He washed out the shampoo, tilting his head up to the spray and winced as it tugged on a tight muscle along his collarbone. Tyler brought up a hand to press against the pain and remembered faintly Jamie’s teeth clutching the skin as he came.

 

Tyler’s cock twitched as he recalled the breathless sounds Jamie made, harsh pants through his nose as his thighs shook from the effort of the orgasm that Tyler wrung out of him with skilled hands.

 

“Fuck,” Tyler gasped into the steam of his bathroom. He turned to face the tiled wall, hot water plastering his hair, longer than he usually kept it, to his forehead as he braced a forearm against the cool tile and pressed his forehead against it. His cock was half hard, working its way steadily to full readiness as Tyler’s right hand gripped it losely and tugged. 

 

Tyler panted wetly against the tiles as he worked his cock slowly, calloused hand moving smoothly up and down the shaft, pausing to grip the base between thumb and forefinger, reaching down to cup his balls with the rest of his hand. Tyler’s abs clenched pleasantly when his pinky slipped further down to rub against his hole, teasingly.

 

Abandoning his cock for the time being Tyler pushed up off the wall to grab the silicone lube he’d brought with him into the bathroom.

 

He smeared a glob of the smooth gel over his hole before slicking up two fingers and dropping the tube to the floor in his haste to get them inside. With his left hand braced against the shower wall, Tyler reached behind with his right, parting his cheeks and pressing right up against his hole, rubbing insistently against the firm ring, thighs and core clenching at the sensation over his sensitive skin.

 

Tyler took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly at the same time as he pressed forward with one finger, burying it as deeply as he could reach.

 

“Fuuuck,” Tyler said, head dropping forward and eyes slipping closed. The stretch was minimal but Tyler had missed it. 

 

The finger felt great for the first few minutes until Tyler relaxed enough that the stretch was no longer satisfying. He added his second finger, burying it in as deep as the first and curving as best he could trying to reach his prostate.

 

It was a futile effort, Tyler had never been able to get at his own prostate like this but he always liked to try. His cock twitched where it stood proud and red, moisture beading at the tip.

 

Satisfied with his prep, Tyler withdrew his fingers and wrapped his slick fingers around his cock once more, this time his grip firm and sure, striping quickly along the length before focusing on just the head, working the tight circle of his fist back and forth until he could feel his abs clenching and his balls drawing up, coming in thick ropes across his fist, and down the drain.

 

Tyler took a few moments to gather himself. Breathing heavily as he blinked water from his eyes and stood up straight, washing his hands and scrubbing his flushed face.

 

When he caught sight of himself in the mirror as he towelled dry, Tyler grinned. His flush continued down his neck and spread over his chest, the fine dark hair of his chest doing nothing to hide the blush.

 

His nipples were dark against his pale skin and his cock tried valiantly to get hard so soon after coming. 

 

Tyler towelled the water from his hair as best he could before grabbing a spare as well as the towel with his toys and carried them back to his room.

 

He set the towel with the toys down on the end of his bed and spread the spare over the floor between his footboard and the box. Next, he took the blue toy, carefully screwing the thread inside it onto the thread of the rod until it was snug.

 

Tyler took a moment to use the remote and watch the toy begin to move in a smooth thrusting motion, back and forth until it stilled at full extension where he wanted it. 

 

Tyler took a deep breath, licking his lips as he mentally prepared himself for an epic orgasm. He used the lube to generously cover the toy and then reach around to check himself. Two fingers slid in easily and had Tyler moaning lowly.

 

He wiped his hand on the towel on the floor and knelt at the base of his bed, knees wide and elbows on the footboard. Carefully he wiggled backwards until the blunt head of the dildo pressed up against him. It wasn’t rigid enough to press inside without help so Tyler reached back and guided the tip of the toy inside.

 

He let out a shuddery moan as the toy stretched him, reaching deeper and deeper as he gently rocked his hips back and forth, adjusting to the toy’s length in small increments. When he was fully seated, Tyler dropped his elbows to the floor, arching his spine and testing the angle.

 

Satisfied with the positioning, Tyler reached for the remote and notched it up to the second setting of ten.

 

The toy began to retract, stopping halfway down the length before pushing back in, wonderfully, torturously slow. 

 

Tyler dropped his head down between his shoulders, eyes closed as he breathed through the sensation. He imagined it was Jamie behind him, using a toy much smaller than himself to warm Tyler up, to stretch him wide enough to take all of Jamie without hurting him. Jamie wouldn’t understand that Tyler loved the stretch and the burn, he’d be too concerned about hurting Tyler, wanting to go slow and easy.

 

Tyler bit his bottom lip and smiled at the thought. Jamie was such a sweetheart, it would be amazing to work him up to a point where he’d forget himself and use his full strength on Tyler, hold his hips so tight there’d be handprint bruises and slam himself into Tyler until he couldn’t think of anything but how good he felt.

 

With that thought, Tyler reached for the remote again, kicking it up several levels. It was a good solid pace, the toy fucking in and out of Tyler with ease, each movement brushing over Tyler’s prostate as he arched his hips back and forth, tilting them for the best angle he could find.

 

Tyler’s cock smacked wetly against his belly as it swayed with the movement, head sticky from precome that dribbled out on each pass over his prostate. Tyler dropped his weight to his shoulders, giving him the freedom to cup his balls with one hand, rolling them gently while his other hand jerked his cock slowly.

 

Tyler’s eyes fell shut again as he imagined how Jamie would react to seeing him like this. Full and stretched wide on Jamie’s cock, both hands on his own cock and balls bringing himself off.

 

He imagined the dark look Jamie’s eyes would take on, how he would focus so intently on Tyler, and his mouth would set in a firm line that to most people would look like disapproval but Tyler knew it was his thinking face, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Tyler.

 

Growing impatient, Tyler leg go of his cock and balls, hands coming up to brace by his shoulders and push up until he was back on his hands and knees. He grabbed the remote and switched the machine off. Carefully he eased forward until the toy was clear from his body. Tyler unscrewed the toy from the arm and dropped it to the blanket on the bottom of his bed, next to the green toy. 

 

Tyler held the clean toy in his hands for a few moments, feeling the heft of it, mapping it’s thickness with his fingers. He licked his lips in anticipation and got to work attaching the toy to the machine arm.

 

When it was secure, he grabbed the lube again, spreading a thick layer over the silicone. Tyler got back into position, on his hands and knees and took a deep fortifying breath, He wasn’t sure he’d ever had something so big inside before, but he was eager to know how good it felt.

 

Breathing slowly, Tyler guided the blunt flared head of the toy to his hole, pushing back against it until it popped inside. Tyler gasped loudly and stilled, panting hard as he fought not to move. The stretch was new, not unwelcome, but more than he was expecting. 

 

“Okay, Tyler, you can do this,” he told himself, breathing slow and deep through his nose. Carefully he rocked backwards, testing the stretch as he took a little more of the toy inside.

 

“Oh fuck.” Tyler groaned, eyes slipping closed as he dropped to his elbows, arching his spine. “Fuck yessss,” he drew out the word through clenched teeth, sinking the toy deeper inch by pleasurable inch.

 

Tyler blinked back tears, mouth open and panting by the time he was able to work the toy all the way to the hilt. It felt powerful, being able to push his body to such a limit, to know that he could take it, take Jamie.

 

Tyler gave his cock a quick squeeze, working it back up to full hardness from where it had flagged to half-mast. 

 

As his hand worked expertly over his cock, Tyler rocked his weight forward and back, working the toy in and out slowly, only an inch or two to begin with and then fluidly taking the length once he was fully hard again.

 

“Oh god, yes.” Tyler breathed, reaching between his legs to finger over where he was stretched so wide over the toy he shuddered at the sensation and dropped his hand back to the towel, reaching for the remote.

 

He clicked it on to level three instantly, widening his stance and bracing against the footboard.

 

“Fuck,” Tyler moaned softly, eyes closed as he imagined Jamie behind him, gently working himself in and out of Tyler’s body, being so careful not to hurt his lover.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler moaned, “Fuck Jamie, please I can take it.”

 

He clicked the remote up to level five, the toy moving faster, fucking him with quick solid thrusts.

 

“Yessssss!” Tyler whined, spine arching his ass higher for the perfect angle. “Yesss like that. Fuck, Jamie.” He panted, imagining the sound of Jamie’s thighs hitting his ass as he buried himself deep, the noises of effort Jamie would make.

 

“God Jamie, more, please.” Tyler moaned, clicking the setting up to seven and groaning loudly as the rough thrusts of the toy jarred his body forward.

 

Tyler braced against it, riding the sparks of pleasure at the stretch and the constant rubbing against his prostate. “That’s it, fuck yes. Jamie! Fuck, yeah give it to me Jamie.” Tyler babbled nonsense as he upped the settings again all the way.

 

“Oh my god. Yessssssss” Tyler moaned, breathy and high pitched. “Yeah! Fuck Jamie, fuck me. Fuck me so good.” 

 

Tyler’s cock dribbled precome freely, creating a puddle under his belly where it dripped in thick droplets. 

 

“Oh fuck. Gonna come. Jamie, gonna come.” 

 

Tyler let out a high whine from the back of his throat as his orgasm took him over, whole body locking in place, baring down on the toy still rapidly moving in and out of him as he shuddered and shook, sucking in deep lungfuls of air as he rode out the pleasure until he had to scramble for the remote to turn off the toy, tears of over stimulation rolling down his face.

 

Tyler flopped down on his back, not caring about laying in the wet spot, and panted up at the ceiling as his sweat cooled and his brain slowly came back online. He couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard. 

 

“Hey,” 

 

Tyler’s head whipped to the side instantly, possibly pulling something in his already sore neck.

 

Jamie stood in the doorway, face red and flushed, eyes dark. 

 

“Um,” Tyler couldn’t think of what to say, couldn’t even fathom Jamie actually being there.

 

“I, um, let myself in. I thought maybe your 24 hour no contact text was because you were gonna mope around and be all self destructive,” Jamie admitted, tone strained. “I, um, obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion.” 

 

Tyler blinked a few times, trying to think. “You — ” he started, “how long?” 

 

Jamie flushed impossibly redder. “Since you swapped out the toys.” 

 

Tyler let out a low groan and brought an arm up to cover his face. “Why didn’t you — ” 

 

“I  _ couldn’t. _ ” Jamie breathed, moving into the room to drop heavily next to Tyler, sitting with his back against the footboard, erection obvious in his pants. “You have no idea how amazing you looked.” 

 

Tyler moved his arm to grin up at Jamie, smug and suave. “Liked watching me, huh?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows for added effect. 

 

Jamie shoved at his shoulder. “Yes. Especially when you started calling my name,” he shot back with a lewd grin of his own.

 

Tyler winked up at Jamie and then looked down to where the toy was hanging limp on the rod. “Bout the right size, yeah?” 

 

Jamie took a better look at the toy and shrugged. “I guess.” 

 

Tyler rolled his eyes and gathered the energy to sit up, wincing as his muscles protested the movement. 

 

“You okay?” Jamie reached out to steady him.

 

Tyler gave him a dopey smile and nodded. “Yeah, I’m great.” 

 

“Good,” Jamie nodded back to him, his Captain voice in full effect. “Because it’s my turn.”

 

Tyler grinned widely. It was good to be home. 

 


End file.
